Sacca con corda da lancio
Una sacca con corda da lancio (in inglese throw bag oppure throw line) è un dispositivo di salvataggio con una certa quantità di fune (di solito in materiale molto resistente e galleggiante come il nylon, accumulato in modo lasco in una borsa lanciabile (e galleggiante) in modo che possa dispiegarsi anche se lanciata orizzontalmente, in modo di uscire dall'apice della sacca quando viene lanciata verso un nuotatore oppure un naufrago. Una sacca throw line è un equipaggiamento di salvataggio standard per il kayaking e altre attività ricreative su fiumi e laghi. Di solito la throw bag viene utilizzata per salvare qualcuno che sta nuotando oppure fermo in un punto inaccessibile da terra in un fiume dopo essersi capovolto con il suo kayak o canoa, ma può essere usato per ripescare atrezzature retrieval e per le arrampicate nei portage (ossia il passaggio a piedi di un ostacolo insormontabile per una canoa, come una cascata o una serie densa e stretta di massi che distruggevero la canoa). Swimmer rescuehttp://www.nrsweb.com/boating_tips/rescue_bag.asp NRS block text instruction exercise]] * Recognition – The party with the throw bag needs to see the swimmer and retrieve the throw bag * Preparation – Quickly the 'bagger' needs to play out about a meter of rope from the mouth of the bag, and try to get a partner to stand behind them holding onto them, preferably by the life jacket. The bagger, if they have time, should take the meter of revealed rope and take it around their back so they can hold the tail of the rope, and the line feeding into the bag with their body in the loop, resting the rope on their back. * Communication – The 'bagger' needs to communicate to the swimmer that they are going to throw a rope, as the rope is best visible in the air, and can be lost by the swimmer when it is in the water. Shouting "rope rope rope" is a common industry standard by rafting companies. * The Throw – The 'bagger' will grasp the meter of played out line in their off hand, and throw the bag either in an underhand or overhand fashion aiming to land the bag past the head of the swimmer, taking care to lead them as they will be moving downstream during the throw. * Anchoring – If the rope is caught by the swimmer the thrower should never anchor themselves or you run the risk of ripping the rope out of the swimmers hands. The thrower should move down the gravel bar or river bank to allow a controlled tensioning of the rope and pendulum motion for the swimmer to swing to shore. The thrower should always choose a safe location to make the throw, but avoid creating an anchor other than what is needed for the safety of the thrower. The bagger or the swimmer should NOT wrap the rope around their hand, neck, or body. * Swimmer position – The swimmer upon handling the rope needs to turn onto their back with their head pointed upstream and the rope going over their shoulder as they hold it unwrapped in both hands. * The pendulum effect – On a straight river the swimmer will be naturally pushed by the current to the shore they have been bagged from. When they get to shore the bagger can start to pull them in, hand over hand. Gear Rescue – V Drag Applications of the throw bag to rescue gear in a river. Have parties on both sides of a river that is smaller than the length of the line. Throw a bag from one side of the river to the other with both parties holding an end. Attach a person who has a lifejacket with a strong swimmer harness and attach them to the line. Using angles position them the gear and lower them down for rescue with either a pin kit or basic retrieval. Note Collegamenti esterni * Use of throw bags – Riversafe.org.nz * Instructions for making a throw bag – CanyonWiki.com Fonti * Categoria:Salvataggio Categoria:Canoa e kayaking equipment